Thomas & the Magic Railroad Bloopers
by Gotham317
Summary: These are bloopers and outtakes I made up from the Thomas and the Magic Railroad movie.


Outtake 1

Gordon: 5…6…7…8…

Thomas: (comes into the station) Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon? That's a good engine.

Gordon: I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say?

When Thomas reads the sign, it's a poster of A Day out with Thomas.

Thomas: 'Come spend a day out with Thomas & Friends.' That sounds wonderful.

Gordon: Wait a minute! That's not right!

Thomas: I think they've got my good side on the poster.

Gordon: Oh, why can't it be A Day out with Gordon? It's always you, Thomas.

Outtake 2

James: Better still, buzz off!

When Thomas backs onto the buffers, the buffers come loose and Thomas comes off the track.

Thomas: Oh, dear! That wasn't supposed to happen.

James: (laughs) Can we make that a part of the movie where Thomas comes off the track?

Thomas: Very funny, James.

Outtake 3

Billy: Fine work Patch.

Patch: Thanks.

Before Patch speaks, Billy backs away.

Patch: What is it?

Billy: Mutt just wet the bench, and the map.

Patch: Ew! Mutt!

Everyone is laughing while Mutt slinks away.

Outtake 4

When Diesel 10 is admiring himself on a rock.

Diesel 10: Pinchy, you've captured the real me. That's beautiful. I could cry-Hey, wait a minute!

Splatter: What is it boss?

Diesel: My face doesn't look right! Look at it! It's messed up!

Everyone can see that the Diesel 10 face on the rock is twisted, crooked, and bent, making it look funny.

Dodge: No, that's right. It looks just the way it should.

Diesel 10: Make up!

Outtake 5

James: Wobbly wheels!

Thomas: Puffy Pistons!

James: Thomas, I should've collected Mr. Conductor!

Gordon: James is right, little Thomas. Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big. James is a big engine. You Thomas are small. Small, small small. Teeny, weeny, weeny. And I am a big blue engine who knows everything.

Thomas: And you're too fat to pull the express Gordon! No wonder we call you fat face!

Gordon: What?! I'm not fat! Uh, James do I look fat?

James: (snickers) Maybe.

Outtake 6

Toby: What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel.

Henry: Toby's right. Diesel knows the lost engine in the legend really exists.

James: What engine?

Percy: What legend?

Henry: Of an engine who…Um? I forgot what I was supposed to say.

James: Henry, you need a script.

Henry: I do have a script; I just can't memorize everything I read.

Outtake 7

In Sir Topham Hatt's office, Mr. Conductor is wearing the top hat and picks up a mirror and starts making weird faces in the mirror while everyone's laughing.

Outtake 8

While sleeping in his bed in Tidmouth Sheds, Mr. Conductor wakes up.

Mr. C: Sparkle…gold dust…magic…buffers…too much…sugar…makes you…go nuts.

Outtake 9

Mr. Conductor is still sleeping and is snoring when he was supposed to wake up from his nightmare. A hand reaches out and pinches his nose. It wakes him up.

Director: You were supposed to wake up.

Mr. C: I was doing my Sleeping Beauty impersonation.

Outtake 10

Toby: And if he finds her, I fear that will destroy us all.

Gordon: What, even an engine as big as me?

Toby: Yes Gordon. Even you.

Thomas sneezes and a huge cloud of white powder covers everyone.

Toby: Gazoontite.

Gordon: Oh, Thomas!

James: I just got a new coat of paint!

Henry is coughing and gagging.

Thomas: It wasn't my fault! Someone put too much sneezing powder in my funnel!

Outtake 11

Mr. Conductor is eating a carrot he found when he suddenly gags.

Mr. C: This carrot isn't fresh enough!

Later, when he eats the celery, he spits it out.

Outtake 12

Junior: One last sun ray…and one last sip…of a summer sundae. I think I'm a poet.

Then the chocolate from the sundae splashes down all over him.

Outtake 13

Percy: Thomas, I've been thinking. How does Mr. Conductor travel?

Thomas: By gold dust.

Before Percy could speak, the lights suddenly go out on them.

Percy: Oh bother! What now?

Thomas: Maybe someone forgot to pay the electric bill.

Percy: What's an electric bill?

Thomas: Oh, never mind.

Outtake 14

Diesel 10: Alright! Playtime's over Splodge!

Splatter & Dodge: Uh oh.

Diesel 10: Now it's time for the next lesson! I call it "How to stop being stupid!"

His claw reaches up and hits the coal shoot when fish come pouring out on top of Diesel 10. Everyone, including James, Henry, Gordon, Splatter, and Dodge are laughing.

Splatter: We should put that in the movie.

Dodge: PU! You smell like fish!

Diesel 10: Not another word. Just get me out now.

Outtake 15

When Junior suddenly appears in front of Lily, he's in his underpants. Lily covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing and Mutt looks away while everyone else is laughing.

Junior: What? (looks down at himself and then covers himself)

Director: Cut!

Outtake 16

Junior: Hello? No, this is his cousin. Who's this? Oh, hello, Hottie.

Suddenly, everyone bursts out laughing, including Thomas and Lily.

Junior: What? What did I say?

Mr. Conductor face palms in embarrassment.

Outtake 17

Mr. Conductor: Wait a minute. I just remembered another part of the clue. Then watch the squirrels that spin so well.

Everybody starts laughing.

Junior: Squirrels getting dizzy is a part of the clue?

Patch: No, what he means is 'swirls' that spin so well.

Mr. C: I knew that.


End file.
